


I Apologize

by mikaylaesthetic



Category: The Giver Series - Lois Lowry
Genre: Giver, Love, Love Memories, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylaesthetic/pseuds/mikaylaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas begins to have feelings, although denied, for The Giver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming X3 my 2nd fic, so comment and tell me what you think <3

     Jonas was now a 17, as he had counted. They didn't have ceremonies for years above 12, but he was now a year 17. He had stopped taking his stirrings medication, which resulted in the feelings he'd had for Fiona, but much stronger. The feelings were no longer for her, or any other female for that matter. He had feelings for a male. The last time that happened, a female, who's name was tarnished, had feelings for another female and refused to take the pill for the stirrings and was released. He didn't want to be released. He had just started to truly understand love, in memories from Giver.

      Giver... Jonas wished he knew a name other than 'The Giver' to call him by. He wondered a lot about what Giver's name was before he was selected so long ago. It was probably an amazing name, one that would roll off the tongue beautifully. _Don't think like that Jonas.. This isn't natural_. He thought. _You can't get released. you need hi--- There you go again. Stop this._ He hadn't been born yet when the female was released, she was only a 9. Lily was a 9 when Jonas first was selected to be reciever. She was now a year 14, and was chosen as a Nurturer, which she had wanted since she was an 8. Their mother had been released earlier that year, due to sickness and lack of Release of Pain.

     That year was the first year in a hundred that there was an outbreak. The Community lost many people, mainly newchildren. There was a dog, a little bit like the golden one in the memory that Giver had given him, except a little bit bigger with black fur. This one was sick, with something The Community had never seen before. No one knew how the dog had gotten in. It was kind of like it just appeared there one day.

      Today was a good day for Giver, which meant getting a good memory instead of a painful one. In this memory, he would learn more about love. He received a memory of a family, different than the Christmas celebration that he had received. The family was sitting around a table covered in food that he could see the steam rising off of and could smell strong enough to make his mouth water. He wanted to think 'ham' but the word 'turkey' came to his mind when he saw the large brown piece of meat at the center of the table. All of the family laughed as the dog, this one small and blonde colored, jumped from the piano stool to the piano and was frightened when its small paws hit the keys and made a gargled slur of notes. He felt that same warmth in his chest that was described by the Giver as love. He wished that Giver could be here to share in this warmth with him, although he denied to himself the feeling. He wanted to share all good things in the world with him, to show him that his life wasn't over. Jonas pushed away the thought, reminding himself that it was ''wrong'' and that he ''had to be there for Lily.''

     The dog that was now shaking with fright- no, surprise. A Newchild -  _toddler,_  Jonas corrected himself. _That's what they used to call newchildren._  He thought. He was glad that he wasn't still punished for his speech, as he was still getting used to the names and phrases that people in the memories used.

     He awoke from the memory to see the Giver's easy-on-the-eyes face wearing a smile, his eyes closed. This was one of the most familiar faces to Jonas, other than his own. In that moment, drunk on love, Jonas finally said it.

"Giver?"

"Yes?"

"I.. I love you." The Giver chuckled.

"Jonas, no you don't. Those are just leftover feelings from the memory." _He isn't taking me seriously.._  Jonas thought, a bit frustrated. He gave a nervous chuckle.

"Heheh, you're probably right. I apologize for lying." That was an honest apology, because in that moment, agreeing with Giver that he did not, in fact love him, was a lie.

"It said in your rulebook that lying was OK." Giver said, amused, but when he saw the somewhat hurt look on Jonas' face, sighed and said, "I accept your apology. It's time for us both to go now. Be here tomorrow, as always."


End file.
